Roxy Lalonde
|-|Normal= |-|God Tier= ] Summary Roxy Lalonde is a major character in Act 6 of Homestuck. She is the Post-Scratch incarnation of Rose Lalonde's mother, first created in an Ectobiology lab by John Egbert in the Pre-Scratch session, before being sent on the Reckoning meteors to the Post-Scratch version of Earth. However, for unknown reasons, Roxy and Dirk Strider were sent several centuries after they were supposed to land, arriving on Earth in the year 2409 C.E., when the extraterrestrial tyrant Her Imperious Condescension had committed genocide on the human race and flooding the planet by melting the polar ice caps. Shortly after her landing, Roxy was taken in by the Carapacians The Condesce had exported from the session to serve as her workforce. Due to unknown means, Roxy can make contact with the rest of the Alpha Kids (Despite Jane and Jake living over 400 years in the past), as well as the Cherub Calliope. A few years later, the four Alpha Kids eventually arrive at the same time period (With some added encouragement by the Red Miles), and enter their "void session", beginning the game with no actual means of finishing it. After several months fighting their losing battle, the four Kids are deceived by Caliborn into becoming Tricksters, ultimately ending up in the center of Derse and Prospit's moons when the transformations revert. Thanks to The Condesce and the Alpha Jack Noir, Jane, Roxy, Dirk and Jake ascend to the God-Tiers, with Roxy becoming the Rogue of Void. The resulting complications result in Roxy being captured by The Condesce and thrown into jail on Derse. Eventually, she manages to escape, but is incapable of saving her friends from The Condesce's wrath, eventually resulting in her staying with John in Inter-Adventure Space while he retcons the timeline to ensure the disasters of the former past never happen. In the post-retcon timeline, Roxy's life remains mostly the same as it was originally, but it drastically diverges when trying to save post-retcon Rose's life, where she ends up sacrificing herself to save her ectobiological daughter. Eventually, pre-retcon Roxy arrives with John and helps him, Rose and Kanaya battle The Condesce, ultimately landing the killing blow after a brutal and hard-fought battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A '''to '''6-C | 2-A Name: Roxy Lalonde, tipsyGnostalgic, Rogue of Void Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Rogue of Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hammerspace, Acausality (type 1) BFR (With the Appearifier), Portal Creation with the Crockercorp Appearifier Rifle | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8; can't die if her death isn't "Just" or "Heroic"), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), BFR, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Void Manipulation (Can use her aspect offensively), Creation-based Conceptual Manipulation (Can create object based on her translation of fundamental concept), Resistance to Precognition to Mind Reading Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level '''( Should be comparable to both Dirk and Jake) | '''Multiverse level+ (Managed to kill The Condesce and to fight her alone for a little moment, should be comparable to other god tiers) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other kids) | Immeasurable (Capable of keeping pace with The Condesce, comparable to the other god tiers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class | Multiversal+ (Pierced The Condesce's heart by throwing Bro's sword through her chest) Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level | Multiverse level+ '(Managed to tank several attacks from The Condesce) 'Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting through her extremely difficult session for several months on end) Range: Standard Melee Range, several hundred meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Crockercorp Appearifier Rifle, the Ring of Void Intelligence: High (Skilled hacker and generally well-versed in most technology, capable of using her abilities to their fullest in battle), but her silly disposition and typical drunkenness makes her seem much less intelligent than she actually is Weaknesses: If Roxy’s death is classified as either "heroic" or "just", her Conditional Immortality will be rendered useless, was formerly rather alcoholic, but by the end of Act 6 she's given up on it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God-Tier:' As a player of Sburb, Roxy can ascend to become a deity if she dies on her Quest Bed. Out of the fourteen possible classes and twelve possible aspects, Roxy was given the position of the "Rogue of Void", using the power of nonexistence to help strengthen her allies. **'Conditional Immortality:' As a God-Tier, whenever Roxy dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic (Meaning she died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing herself for someone else) or Just (Meaning her death was well-deserved due to her terrible actions), she will be resurrected shortly afterwards. However, conceptual destruction will bypass conditional immortality entirely, regardless if Roxy's death was heroic, just or neither. Additionally, Roxy no longer ages after her ascension. **'Void Powers:' As the Rogue of Void, Roxy's abilities center around nothingness. While the full assortment of powers is never explored, a Void player has passive protection that renders them undetectable by technological and supernatural methods, to the point where even the otherwise Omniscient Doc Scratch can't see anything related to them (However, unlike her other powers, Roxy is capable of using this even before her ascension to God-Tier). It also lets Roxy become both invisible and intangible, temporarily delete an object's existence to serve as a sort of teleportation for herself and other objects and, thanks to her Rogue class, allows her to "steal" nonexistence and create objects out of thin air. Initially, this required great concentration from Roxy, and it only allowed her to create perfectly generic cubes, but she later gained enough control to create them in the heat of battle and use them during combat, as well as create more complex objects such as a Matriorb. Key: Base | God Tier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Teenagers Category:Alcoholics Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Parents Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers